<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensory by smilexolarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127385">Sensory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexolarry/pseuds/smilexolarry'>smilexolarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maladie, Mariage, Old Friends, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voyages, accident de voiture, harry est créateur de parfums, heritage, histoires de famille, odeurs, parfumerie - Freeform, parfums, qui se passe entre Nice et Grasse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexolarry/pseuds/smilexolarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles. Un nom qui revient au nez de tout le monde. Il est célèbre parfumeur d'une maison centenaire située à Grasse. Considéré comme l'étoile montante de la parfumerie, sa carrière est coupée par un drame. Face à lui, Louis Hélion, fils héritier de la maison Hélion qui préfère sa liberté au lourd héritage familial.<br/>Tous les deux inspirent à une vie différente, et le destin va les faire se retrouver. Sous le soleil du Sud de la France, ils vont renouer avec le passé, comme on retrouve un vieux parfum qui nous a manqué. Et si le destin leur donnait ce qu'ils veulent ? </p><p>"Le souvenir est le parfum de l'âme" - George Sand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaque odeur est associée à un souvenir, qu'il soit heureux ou douloureux, des instants éphémères ou des relations plus longues. À des gens que l'on aime ou que l'on déteste. À des choses perdues, à des choses qui ne sont pas encore là. L'odorat est un sens essentiel. Un sens qui est parfois désagréable, qui dérange mais que l'on déteste perdre. Il est ce qui nous fait aimer les grasses matinées pour l'odeur du pain grillé. Il est ce qui nous fait se rappeler d'une personne disparue. Créer un parfum est comme écrire un livre, dessiner un tableau. Parce qu'il doit rappeler un souvenir, devenir quelque chose de quotidien. Les petites gouttes qui roulent sur la peau pour déposer une odeur singulière tout au long de la journée.</p><p>Voilà pourquoi Harry Styles aime son métier. Parce qu'il raconte des histoires. Mais pourquoi pas écrire la sienne ? #SensoryFic</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPITRE 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS </p><p> </p><p>— La maison Hélion est sûrement l'une des maisons de Grasse des plus connues. Arrivée plus tardivement que les autres, elle a su s'imposer face aux grands noms des parfumeurs de la ville. Depuis plus de 50 ans, cette maison parfume les grands noms de ce monde et crée des parfums qui traversent les âges. Qui n'a jamais porté un parfum Hélion ? Qui n'a jamais été transporté par les notes fraîches et sensuelles de leurs parfums ? Ce parfum rappelle des souvenirs à tout le monde. Les souvenirs d'un déjeuner en été, le geste délicat d'une mère qui dépose quelques gouttes sur son cou avant de sortir. Chacun a un souvenir. C'est dans cet optique là que nous présentons le nouveau parfum de la maison Hélion, Souvenirs d'un été à Grasse.</p><p>— Pas mal Lottie ! C'est peut-être un peu trop pompeux. </p><p>La jolie jeune femme blonde sursaute et ouvre grands ses yeux clairs. Louis est très amusé  en voyant l'air si troublé de sa petite soeur. Les mots ne lui viennent pas, trop choquée de voir son frère ici. Il devrait être en ce moment à l'autre bout du monde !</p><p>— Arrête de stresser ça va bien se passer. Ils vont adorer. </p><p>Charlotte se demande si elle ne rêve pas pendant quelques minutes. Puis, elle se rend compte que son frère est bien là, en chair et en os devant elle.</p><p> La salle lui semble subitement moins grande, moins impressionnante, alors que demain, elle sera remplie d'inconnus qui seront pendus à ses lèvres. Charlotte descend de scène pour rejoindre Louis et lui saute presque dans les bras. Un an et demi que Louis n'est pas revenu ici, alors elle laisse aller ses émotions dans ses bras. </p><p>— Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais maintenant ! Ils vont tous être si heureux. J'en perds mes mots. Elle lui dit, la voix tremblante d'émotion. </p><p>— Tes faux cils aussi, on dirait.</p><p>Charlotte s'écarte directement de lui pour essuyer les petites larmes qui ont sûrement commencé à ruiner son maquillage impeccable. Louis observe sa soeur. En un an et demi, sa soeur est maintenant devenue une femme et il a encore du mal à s'en remettre. Et dire qu'elle jouait à la poupée il y a quelques années. Elle est en passe de devenir la directrice marketing de la maison Hélion. Que le temps passe vite !</p><p>À l'entrée, la magnifique Mustang décapotable blanche de 1967 de Louis les attend. Charlotte est heureuse de la voir de nouveau en marche. Le moteur vrombit et ils s'éloignent de la salle de réception. Louis en profite pour admirer Grasse et son centre ville aux couleurs du Sud. Ces paysages lui ont manqué durant son long voyage en Amérique du Sud. Cette douceur printanière qui n'est pas étouffante, l'animation des rues de la ville sans l'afflux des touristes.</p><p>La voiture traverse le centre ville pour rejoindre, sur les hauteurs, le domaine familial. Perdue dans une végétation très méditerranéenne, se dresse fièrement la maison.  Une maison de style très bourgeois qui a été hôtel particulier et résidence secondaire de notables de la ville avant de revenir à la famille Hélion. Une bonne dizaine de voitures sont déjà là. Rien de très étonnant ici. Le père de Louis, Aristide Hélion, aime recevoir des collaborateurs dans sa maison plutôt qu'à la fabrique. Sûrement pour en mettre plein la vue. Louis gare à la hâte sa Mustang et accompagne Charlotte jusqu'aux appartements privés de la famille. Comme d'habitude, la maison est grouillante de monde comme une énorme fourmilière. Les domestiques s'investissent plus que la normale pour les préparatifs de demain. Sous les ordres de la matriarche, Donatella Hélion, la grand mère paternelle.</p><p>— Tu ne croiseras peut être pas maman aujourd'hui, elle est partie à Nice. Lui annonce sa soeur. Elle avait des courses à faire. </p><p>Des courses, oui bien sûr. Elle ne sera pas de retour avant deux jours au moins. L'absence de sa mère presque constante n'étonne pas du tout Louis. Il est habitué à être face à une femme qui a toujours préféré s'occuper uniquement d'elle. Alors il se contente d'hocher la tête et évite toutes les remarques sarcastiques qui lui viennent en tête.  Ils traversent la salle principale pour rejoindre la terrasse. Au passage, Lottie attrape une coupe de fruit qu'elle prend en cuisine et la dépose sur la table. Tous les deux profitent de la vue quelques instants. Donnant sur Grasse et au loin la mer, les jours où ce n'était pas trop couvert. En contrebas, les champs de fleurs. Des champs qui commenceront bientôt à fleurir et embaumeront tout le domaine.  </p><p>— Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui est l'abruti aussi mal garé ?! Maugré une voix depuis l'allée.</p><p>Louis reconnaît très vite la voix bougonne de son père et non, sans un sourire se penche sur la rambarde de la terrasse. </p><p>— Si elle te gêne, tu peux la déplacer, il y a les clés sur le volant. </p><p>Aristide ouvre grand les yeux de surprise ne s'attendant pas à voir son fils de retour aussitôt de voyage. L'effet de surprise a décidément bien marché, se dit Louis. </p><p>— Tu pourrais au moins la ranger au garage. Tu vas gêner le passage. </p><p>— Bonjour à toi aussi papa ! Je suis content de te voir. Renchérit Louis, avec une petite pointe de provocation. </p><p>Son père se contente de soupirer et retourne à sa réunion.  Décidément, les choses ne changent pas ici. Des petites habitudes qui ont fini par manquer à Louis dans quelques moments nostalgiques. Sur le pas de la porte, un air attendrie sur le visage, Kate observe la scène. Un moment où toute cette famille totalement éclatée, se réunit même si c'est très éphémère. Mais elle préfère rester en retrait pour l'instant. Les effusions d'amour seront pour plus tard. </p><p>Louis, en compagnie de Lottie, décide d'aller visiter les champs de fleurs. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Même s'il regarde le travail familiale de loin, il est toujours très attentif aux créations des nez, des nouveautés qui sortent à chaque saison. Pour l'instant, rien n'est fleuri mais les jardiniers commencent à regarder si le jasmin n'a pas souffert des gelées tardives. Il y a peu de fleurs qui poussent dans la région, beaucoup sont importées des Pays de l'Est, de Hollande ou même d'Asie. Mais depuis quelques années, des grandes maisons ont décidé de racheter des champs pour cultiver la rose de mai ou le jasmin, des fleurs extrêmement délicates qui demandent un traitement particulier. </p><p>— Papa a encore vu trop grand, on dirait.</p><p>— Tu m'étonnes ! On manquera sûrement de monde, comme les années précédentes. Souffle Charlotte, agacée.  Mais impossible de l'arrêter quand il commence. Il s'apprête à racheter d'autres parcelles sur les hauts de Nice. </p><p>Depuis quelques années, la croissance fulgurante de la maison Hélion a donné des ailes a Aristide qui investit de plus en plus, toujours dans le but de produire plus. Une démarche qui n'est pas vu d'une si bon œil de la part des autres parfumeries mais aussi de sa propre famille. Avoir la folie des grandeurs ne sert à rien, si personne ne peut ramasser les fleurs en temps et en heure. Mais on ne changera pas un homme aussi têtu qu'Aristide Hélion. Un trait de caractère que Louis a hérité au grand désespoir de tout le monde. Malgré d'énormes ressemblances entre les deux, Louis a toujours pris le contre pied de son patriarche, sûrement pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.</p><p>La balade avec sa petite sœur s'éternise sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voit le temps passé. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'installent dans l'un des jardins japonais de la maison, à l'abri des regards. </p><p>— Tu es prête pour demain ou tu veux encore répéter un peu ton discours ? </p><p>— Kate m'a déjà beaucoup aidé.</p><p>Kate est là alors.  Il n'a revu pas la jeune femme depuis son départ pourtant. Ce sont les derniers rayons du soleil qui les poussent à rentrer et le bruit des pneus qui crissent dans l'allée. Une femme élégamment vêtue sort de la voiture. J'ai peut être été mauvaise langue se dit Louis, en croyant voir sa mère. Il comprend vite que c'est n'est autre que Vittoria, l'amie de son père. Il aurait été surpris de voir sa mère rentrer de ses balades sur la Côte d'Azur aussi rapidement. </p><p>L'effervescence de tout à l'heure est retombée pour laisser place à une ambiance plus tranquille, plus conviviale. La table est joliment mise comme d'habitude avec l'argenterie et la porcelaine. Peut être un peu trop too much pour un simple dîner en famille, mais on s'y fait. C'est très loin des simples repas que Louis a mangé pendant son voyage. Il en profite pour déposer ses affaires et retrouver sa chambre. Sur le passage, la porte entrouverte de la salle de bains attire son attention. Une fine vapeur s'échappe de la pièce accompagnée de paroles fredonnées. C'est poussé par un plaisir un peu coupable que Louis pousse la porte de la salle de bain. Allongée, une mousse rosée cachant son corps, il reconnaît tout de suite Kate. Elle n'a pas changé. Son visage est fin, les traits sont doux et délicats. Comme une rose. Mais il ne reste pas longtemps. Ils se parleront plus tard. Ils ont sûrement beaucoup de choses à se dire.</p><p>Louis redescend au salon en costard gris très sobre. Il a eu du mal à mettre cette veste en coton épais gris perle. Il a passé un an en chemise ou en tee-shirt alors remettre des vêtements chics, le gène, l'emprisonne dans des codes vestimentaires. Il devra s'y faire de toute façon. Tout le monde est déjà là. Il reconnaît quelques personnes, des collaborateurs et amis de son père et puis, quelques uns de ses amis à lui. Ils sont sûrement venus sur invitation de Charlotte, qui a dû les prévenir de son retour surprise.</p><p>— Mais c'est que tu as changé en un an et demi! Lisandro s'exclame en serrant Louis dans ses bras. </p><p>— Pas autant que toi. </p><p>L'accolade est rapide mais chaleureuse. Lisandro est un ami de longue date tout comme Calvin et Olivier. Ces trois amis sont réunis et ça lui fait un bien fou. La maturité qu'ils ont pris chacun en un an le frappe soudainement. Avant son départ, ils étaient tous plus ou moins en train de faire des études, et maintenant, chacun a trouvé sa voie.</p><p>— Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu revenais. On pensait te revoir au mois de juin. </p><p>— Je sais que ton mariage est avant, alors je suis revenu. </p><p>Lisandro lui répond en lui montrant une photo de sa petite amie, Emilia. Une jolie anglaise au visage rieur qui sera dans quelques mois, sa future femme. Louis ne peut qu'être attendri en voyant le sourire béat de son ami en voyant sa fiancée. Personne n'aurait jamais parié que le sulfureux et séducteur Lisandro, allait se marier. Aristide prévient tout le monde qu'il est l'heure de passer à table dans la grande salle. Louis est encadré par sa sœur et par Kate. Kate dépose un baiser sur sa joue et s'assied. </p><p>— Je suis contente de ton retour. </p><p>— Moi aussi. </p><p>— J'espère que tu ne t'enfuiras pas aussi longtemps la prochaine fois. </p><p>— Alors évite de me planter au milieu de la piste de danse le jour de mon anniversaire. Plaisante Louis.</p><p>Kate se met à rougir d'un coup, gênée en repensant à cette soirée assez chaotique. Le rire de Louis lui vaut une petite tape dans le bras de la jeune femme. Ils aiment se rappeler leurs enfances, leurs souvenirs. La conversation est simple, des banalités sont échangées mais leurs regards veulent dire beaucoup. La douceur de Kate lui a manqué. Vraiment. Les deux jeunes sont observés discrètement par Aristide qui voit de grands projets pour eux.</p><p>Le repas est convivial. Les conversations très éclectiques sur le monde, la politique, l'actualité. Un monde que Louis redécouvre. Un an et demi passé à traverser un continent en ayant le stricte minimum de contact avec sa famille. Un appel tous les mois faisait l'affaire. Et puis, il envoyait de temps en temps des photos à Charlotte pour éviter qu'elle s'inquiète. En l'espace d'une soirée, il apprend que la France est en pleine élection présidentielle, que le monde doit faire face à un ancien businessman américain à la chevelure jaune canari aux réformes assez provocantes, que le monde se bouge pour le climat. Des bouleversements climatiques que Louis a pu constater pendant son voyage notamment en Amazonie. L'exploitation abusive de l'Amazonie est encore plus violente en vrai. Il s'est senti si petit face à l'ampleur des dégâts. Dégâts qui sont encouragées par un gouvernement qui préfèrent voir le poumon du monde disparaître pour que des riches fermiers s'enrichissent.</p><p>Le monde qui l'entoure change mais quand il revient à Grasse, il a l'impression que cette ville est figée dans le temps. Que rien ne change. Comme une petite bulle privilégiée en dehors du monde réel. Un monde où les coupes de champagnes coulent à flot, que les préoccupations des gens ne sont pas réelles, juste surfaites. </p><p>— Raconte l'Amérique du Sud, c'était comment ? Charlotte lui demande en croquant dans un grain de raisin.</p><p>Les regards curieux se tournent vers Louis. Même son père semble intéressé par ce qu'il va dire. </p><p>— C'était passionnant. Il y a tellement de choses à visiter là-bas. Tous les parfums, toutes les odeurs, c'est très intéressant. On pourrait facilement s'inspirer là bas, par exemple-</p><p>— Nos parfums vont très bien. Leurs formules vont bien et elles plaisent aux clients, changer, ça ne sert à rien. La prise de parole soudaine par Aristide jette un froid à table.</p><p>Aïe... Le sujet des parfums est sensible. Un vent de malaise s'installe dans la salle. Chacun connaît l'issue de cette discussion. Et pourtant, Louis continue. </p><p>— On devrait innover un peu. Le jasmin, la rose, la fleur d'oranger, c'est bien mais un peu vieillot non ? Pourquoi pas essayer de mettre d'autres extraits ? Ça permettrait une plus grande diversité. </p><p>— Louis, on en a déjà parlé. On ne change pas une formule comme ça et nos nez font déjà bien le travail. </p><p>Aristide se retient d'ajouter que si son fils avait finit ses études, il aurait pu avoir un regard sur les parfums que la maison fait.  Mais les mots ne viennent pas parce qu'ils seraient trop blessants. C'est la main rassurante de Kate qui se pose sur le bras de Louis qui l'empêche de répliquer. Le repas continue dans une ambiance tendue mais pas explosive. Le voyage de Louis est au centre des discussions. Chacun y va de sa petite question sur ce monde qui paraît encore lointain pour les convives. Louis aime parler de ses voyages, surtout de celui là. Il a vécu des choses si exceptionnelles, si particulières qu'il pourrait en parler des heures. Mais il est vite coupé quand un ami milliardaire de son père parle de son fabuleux mariage à Monaco. L'intérêt des convives se tournent vers les détails croustillants de ce énième mariage. Les choses n'ont vraiment pas changé ici. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#SensoryFic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPITRE 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY</p><p> </p><p>Essence de rose, de jasmin, de vanille. Une vanille de moins bonne qualité on dirait, remarque tout de suite Harry, qui éloigne l'essence beaucoup trop forte de ses narines. Il soupire, agacé d'avoir complètement raté la formule qu'il avait prévu. Juste à cause d'un arôme de vanille mal dosé et de mauvaise qualité. Et, puis il recommence. Les gouttes se doivent d'être précises, une dose en trop et tout est fichu. Comme avec cette vanille ! Mais apparemment, aujourd'hui n'est pas une bonne journée, alors Harry dépose sur l'orgue les flacons marrons et range son matériel. Il va devoir reprendre toute sa formule ce soir. L'allée en gravier s'éloigne petit à petit. Une allée qu'il sillonne tous les matins et tous les soirs mais il ne s'en lasse pas. Il ne se lasse pas de toutes les odeurs qui émanent de cet endroit et de la tranquillité de ce lieu alors que la maison est située en plein milieu du centre ville de Grasse. Oui, il est définitivement chanceux d'avoir un cadre de travail aussi beau. Harry décide de marcher un peu plus loin que le centre ville pour rejoindre son appartement.</p><p>La ville est chaleureuse, vivante. Les terrasses des cafés commencent à se remplir même si le temps est encore frais, les couleurs sont plus claires mais aussi beaucoup moins criarde. Harry aime marcher dans les rues de la ville. Il aime profiter de ce temps pour être un peu seul, un peu tranquille.</p><p>Pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il est pris à part par Rina, l'un de ses colocataires. Ses cheveux coupés plus courts lui saute tout de suite au yeux. Ce matin, elle avait encore de magnifiques cheveux longs qui lui descendait en bas du dos. C'était devenu un joli carré qui lui donnait un air beaucoup moins juvénile.</p><p>— Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait, Rina ?</p><p>— J'avais envie de changer un peu de tête. Là, n'est pas le problème.</p><p>Harry ne comprend pas du tout l'hystérie soudaine de son amie. Il se fait une petite place sur le canapé rempli de fringues diverses et tente de comprendre la situation qui a l'air chaotique. Rien n'est rangé, tout traine par terre, la vaisselle n'a pas été faite, sans oublier les nombreuses machines qui attendent devant la machine à laver. Le côté, un peu maniaque d'Harry lui donne envie de ranger l'appartement de la cave au plafond. Mais il ne dit rien et accuse le coup.</p><p>— Je vais sûrement travailler pour la maison Hélion et j'aimerais que vous soyez mes invités avec Jennie pour la réception de demain soir. Je peux inviter deux personnes avec moi.</p><p>Décidément, Harry ne partage pas la joie de son amie. Cependant, il préfère féliciter son amie pour son nouveau job. Rina a énormément travaillé pour arriver à devenir nez et elle a enfin son premier job en commençant avec une maison de luxe, en plus. Harry aurait préféré voir son amie rejoindre les bancs des nez de chez Estar, mais ça ne sera pas pour maintenant. C'est à ce moment là, que Jennie décide de faire son entrée dans l'appartement en tenue de sport.</p><p>— Demande à ton mec, j'ai des choses à faire.</p><p>— Il m'a largué ce matin. S'il te plaît en plus, tu rends bien en photo !</p><p>Il sait que face à deux femmes de caractères qui ne lâcheront pas l'affaire, Harry accepte la proposition de Rina. Il ne peut pas céder contre les regards suppliants de ses colocataires. Le soir même, le trio décide de fêter la réussite de Rina autour d'un verre de lait chaud à peine vanillé. Pas d'alcool pour les nez. Une règle imposée par leur métier. Comme les plats épicés. Rien ne doit brouiller leur odorat si précieux.</p><p> </p><p>Comme tous les soirs, Harry s'enferme dans sa chambre pour travailler sur ses compositions dans son carnet de création. Ce carnet l'a accompagné toutes ses études et même maintenant. Ses collègues le charrie souvent quand il sort son carnet. La couverture est un peu usée, les premières pages de détachent un peu mais dedans, il y a ses premiers parfums, ses premières compositions ratées mais elles ont une histoire, quelque chose qu'Harry refuse d'oublier. L'appartement est un mini laboratoire avec quelques échantillons d'essence qu'il a accumulé au fur et à mesure des années. Chaque essence lui rappelle un souvenir. Qu'il soit heureux ou malheureux.</p><p>Son téléphone vibre sur sa table de chevet. Encore lui, décidément, il s'accroche ! Pourtant, le fait d'être parti juste après notre soirée aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, soupire Harry en voyant le nom s'afficher.</p><p>Il ne répond pas, préférant se concentrer sur son parfum. Ces dernières semaines ont été intenses pour lui. Étant parfumeur de plusieurs parfumeries, il doit jongler entre les nombreux rendez-vous et les différents projets. Un parfum est long à créer, deux ans environ sans compter tout le marketing et la publicité qui vient ensuite. Depuis le succès de Only Angel et Watermelon Sugar, ses deux premiers parfums, Harry doit faire face à des demandes qui fusent presque tous les jours. La célébrité arrive vite mais peut vite redescendre, il le sait. Combien de grands parfumeurs ont créé un parfum avant de tomber dans l'anonymat total, sans que le public ne sache leurs noms.</p><p>Sa célébrité fait parler dans le milieu. On l'appelle le diamant parce que ses parfums valent chers mais aussi parce qu'il a une beauté aussi majestueuse que froide. (deux fois aussi dans la même phrase... Il ne se considère pas comme froid, juste très méticuleux et travailleur. Pas le temps de faire dans les sentiments.  Son ascension sociale, aussi fait quelques jaloux : un gamin sortit de nulle part qui réussi ses premières compositions et qui fait de l'ombre aux autres. Même si ce n'est pas lui qui brille à la lumière, sans lui, Estar n'aurait rien. Et cette idée le rassure mais aussi le pousse à toujours se perfectionner, à faire mieux. Alors il se remet à travailler.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, Harry se retrouve dans un costume Chanel magnifiquement bien taillé, qui met en valeur ses formes selon les dires de ses deux colocataires. La réception se passe dans une maison bourgeoise en centre ville. Des vigiles s'occupent de trier les invités pour éviter des journalistes un peu trop curieux. Bien sûr, il y aura des grands noms de la mode, de la parfumerie mais aucun journaliste. Toujours pour garder le mystère sur les projets de la marque. C'est au bras de Rina et de Jennie qu'Harry se présente devant un contrôleur pour les places.</p><p>— Les invitations ? Demande l'une des deux armoires à glace qui garde l'entrée.</p><p>— Rina-Elena Swelops, Jennie Haruki et Harry Styles. Ils sont avec moi.</p><p>Le vigile attarde son regard sur Harry. Il fronce les sourcils étonné de voir le jeune parfumeur venir à la fête. Le vigile les fait finalement entrer après la vérification dans un registre.</p><p>Les voilà dans une grande pièce aux lumières dorées, et une grande mosaïque romaine au sol. Harry est déjà venu ici. Il ne pourrait plus se souvenir pourquoi mais cette mosaïque lui dit vaguement quelque chose. La salle est bondée de monde. Harry reconnaît quelques personnes dont des professeurs qu'il a eu en faisant l'ASFO, quelques personnes influentes dans le monde des parfums dont des investisseurs, des créateurs de mode sûrement venus s'inspirer pour des prochaines collections. Ce qui lui saute tout de suite aux yeux est que tout le monde porte quelque chose de jaune ou dans les tons orangés. Tout le monde sauf eux finalement. Harry porte un costume blanc nacré, Jennie a opté pour une sublime robe rose en mousseline alors que Rina a décidé de mettre une robe violet en satin. Rien d'orange. Intrigué, Harry se penche vers Rina et lui chuchote :</p><p>— Tu n'aurais pas oublié de lire une ligne de l'invitation qui disait que l'on devait porter quelque chose de jaune par hasard ?</p><p>— Je crois bien que si...</p><p>Pour passer inaperçu, c'est fichu. La salle de réception est grandiose. Des gros bouquets de roses orange sont disposés sur chaque table avec des petites perles nacré. Chaque table a un nom de parfum de la maison Hélion. Étrangement, ce surplein de jaune, d'orange n'est pas si too much. La table où ils sont installés est fondue au milieu des autres. Un bon point pour Harry qui n'a pas forcément envie d'être accusé d'espionnage ou autre chose. Discrètement, il regarde les noms des personnes avec qui ils vont passer une bonne partie de la soirée. Aucun nom connu. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit et leurs voisins de table s'installent. Un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années habillés tout de diamants et de bijoux, l'air assez sévère. Harry apprend très vite que l'homme est un homme d'affaires italien, habitué aux repas mondains et que sa femme est la sœur de la Princesse Camila de Bourbon des Deux-Siciles. Puis de l'autre, une jeune femme brune aux sourcils très expressifs et aux jolies pommettes.</p><p>— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demande Harry en voyant son air contrarié.</p><p>— Je pensais être à table avec mon fiancé, on a dû se tromper. Mais c'est pas grave. Je le retrouverai après. Je me suis même pas présentée, je suis Emilia Clarke.</p><p>— Enchanté, Harry Styles.</p><p>— Le célèbre parfumeur de chez Estar ?! S'exclame la jeune femme un peu trop fort.</p><p>Les deux autres convives restés silencieux se tournent vers lui. Harry ne sait plus du tout où se mettre. Mais heureusement pour lui, les lumières s'éteignent dans la salle pour illuminer uniquement la scène. Un court film présente la maison Hélion et les nombreux produits qu'ils proposent. En soi, rien de très novateur : des parfums, des savons, quelques linges de bains, des eaux de parfums, etc. Puis, d'un coup, tout s'éteint. Le rideau du fond tombe pour que le public découvre différents mannequins dans des tenues d'époque.</p><p>C'est une rétrospective vivante de la maison Hélion en fonction des époques, des tendances. Une idée assez ingénieuse pour éviter les grands discours. Le défilé arrive à sa fin quand une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds monte à son tour sur scène dans une robe dorée avec un gros noeud sur l'épaule. Charlotte Hélion brille de mille feux ce soir.</p><p>— Arrivée plus tardivement que les autres, la parfumerie Hélion a su s'imposer face aux grands noms des parfumeurs de la ville. Depuis un peu moins de 50 ans, cette maison parfume les grands noms de ce monde et crée des parfums qui traversent les âges. Qui n'a jamais porté un parfum Hélion ? Qui n'a jamais été transporté par les notes fraîches et sensuelles de leurs parfums ? Ce parfum rappelle des souvenirs à tout le monde. Les souvenirs d'un déjeuner en été, d'une mère qui dépose quelques gouttes sur son cou avant de sortir. Chacun a un souvenir. C'est dans cet optique là que nous présentons le nouveau parfum de la maison Hélion, Souvenirs d'un été à Grasse. Ce parfum a été composé par une équipe nouvelle et dynamique et souhaite faire perdurer le savoir faire et la maîtrise des parfums. Un savoir faire qui fait de cette maison....</p><p>Harry ne prête pas vraiment attention à la suite. Il préfère jeter un coup d'oeil à travers la salle et puisqu'il est assis presque devant la scène, il remarque Louis Hélion, le visage fixé sur sa petite sœur. Ça fait presque cinq ans qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Il n'a pas vraiment changé depuis leurs années d'études. Louis était talentueux, même très talentueux mais il a arrêté brutalement, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Et il est parti. Il a pris ses valises et il est parti en Angleterre pendant deux ans avant d'aller au Japon, en Inde et puis en Afrique. C'est Lauren, sa colloc de chambre quand il était à l'ASFO. Lauren suivait de très près les voyages de Louis, son meilleur ami et Harry avait eu vent des nombreux voyages qu'il avait fait. Des fois, il l'envie parce qu'il a de la chance. Celle d'être le seul garçon d'une famille extrêmement riche qui travaille dans les parfums et qui lui a permis de faire énormément de choses. Des choses qu'une personne lambda ne pourrait pas faire.</p><p>Harry comprend que le discours touche à sa fin quand tout le monde se met soudainement à applaudir. Charlotte a quitté la scène pour rejoindre la même table que Louis. La ressemblance est frappante entre les deux. La seule chose qui change est la couleur des cheveux. Lottie a hérité d'une jolie tignasse blonde et un peu ondulée alors que Louis a les cheveux châtains de sa mère. Aristide Hélion fait une petite apparition avant d'inviter tous les invités à manger.</p><p>Alors la rumeur est vraie, il va sûrement laisser les rênes de l'entreprise à sa fille. Depuis quelques temps, la rumeur de la retraite anticipée d'Aristide Hélion court dans les rues de Grasse et la mise en lumière de Charlotte ce soir dans la présentation des nouveaux parfums en est la preuve. Harry se demande comment Louis le vit. Techniquement, c'est lui qui devait reprendre l'entreprise et maintenant, il a l'air totalement en dehors de tout ça. C'est le rire communicatif de Rina qui le sort de ses pensées. Il n'a rien suivi de la conversation. Ce qui n'a pas empêché les filles de faire connaissance avec Emilia leur voisine de table. Le couple face à eux, à l'air visiblement agacé par les rires des jeunes femmes. Vieux cons pense Harry en voyant l'air pincé et snobe qu'ils affichent.</p><p>— Et vous faites quel métier ? Harry demande à Emilia pour participer à cette conversation.</p><p>— Je suis coach bien être. J'ai ouvert ma propre entreprise, il y a maintenant trois ans.</p><p>— Et ça consiste en quoi ?</p><p>— Apprendre à des personnes stressées, qui ont des rapports compliqués avec des collègues, relâcher la pression, profiter un peu plus de la vie, gommer certains défauts qui pourraient gâcher la vie en entreprise principalement.</p><p>Encore des startups miracles se dit Harry. Mais Emilia en le voyant sceptique tente de le convaincre.</p><p>— On travaille souvent avec des hommes d'affaires qui ont des rapports houleux avec leurs salariés ou même des professions libérales ou des indépendants, comme des parfumeurs. Je pense que c'est important de voir les choses que l'on peut déjà améliorer sur nous. Cela permet de renvoyer une meilleure image de nous même auprès des autres mais aussi une meilleure cohésion au travail.</p><p>Harry n'est toujours pas convaincu par le métier de cette jeune femme qui a vraiment l'air passionnée par son travail. Même si les mots n'ont pas eu de répercussions sur lui, Jennie a l'air conquise. Décidément, cette soirée va être longue. Son regard scanne la salle et il tombe nez à nez avec une personne qu'il a cherché à éviter depuis des semaines.</p><p>— C'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus que ça, marmonne Harry.</p><p>Le jeune homme le remarque également. Harry est partagé entre l'envie de fuir ou de se cacher sous la table. La fuite sera sûrement la meilleure des solutions et surtout, la moins bizarre. Deux semaines que son correspondant lui envoie de nombreux messages pour qu'ils se revoient. Chose qu'Harry n'a pas du tout envie.</p><p>— Je vais prendre l'air, appelle moi quand le dessert est là. Il informe Jennie avant de fuir au plus vite.</p><p>Beaucoup de monde s'est amassé sur les terrasses et les balcons alentours pour fumer quelques instants. N'étant pas fumeur, Harry se dit que prendre froid sur un balcon juste pour éviter un plan cul un peu trop envahissant n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Il opte pour faire le tour des couloirs et regarder les nombreux portraits et tableaux. Là au moins, il sera tranquille. Sa coupe de champagne encore à la main, il se poste devant une fenêtre quelques instants, observant la vue. Le jardin illuminé de lanternes se dresse face à lui. Un endroit tranquille qui a le don de l'apaiser.</p><p>— Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais tu as de la chance que je te vire pas pour espionnage industriel.</p><p>Un apaisement de courte durée quand il découvre Louis derrière lui, les poings sur les hanches et un rictus assez mécontent sur les lèvres.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#SensoryFic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPITRE 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand Louis a appris la présence de Styles par Lisandro, il a failli sauter de sa chaise. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Les journaux n'avaient que son nom à la bouche en ce moment. Et si les journalistes savaient qu'il était là, cela ferait du bruit. Un peu trop de bruit. Alors Louis se met à la poursuite de l'élément trouble fête discrètement. Si son père apprend qu'Harry est là, il sera furieux et vaut mieux éviter les scandales. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Trouver cet idiot n'est pas chose aisée. Les pièces sont grandes, les couloirs presque interminables. C'est caché dans une petite pièce que Louis finit par le trouver. </p><p>— Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais tu as de la chance que je te vire pas pour espionnage industriel. </p><p>Ledit Harry sursaute et se retourne. Il aurait pu faire un effort de tenue quand même remarque Louis en le détaillant. Les deux hommes se fixent un moment. En cinq ans, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Les expériences ont changé ces deux garçons en deux hommes avec deux vies différentes. Louis s’approche de la fenêtre et sort une cigarette. Par politesse, il en propose une à Harry. Le bouclé refuse d’un geste de la main. Oui c’est vrai, il n’a pas le droit de fumer se rappelle Louis. Cependant, ça ne l’empêche pas de fumer quand même. Son père râlera demain.</p><p>— Ça faisait longtemps, Harry. Tu n’as pas changé, toujours aucun goût en matière vestimentaire. Comme quoi, on peut être le parfumeur le plus en vogue et ne pas savoir s’habiller.</p><p>La petite pique de Louis, fait tiquer Harry, qui préfère ne rien répondre à la provocation de son interlocuteur. </p><p>— J’espère que tu as bien profité de la soirée, mais je pense qu’il est temps que tu rebrousses chemin. Tu n’es pas vraiment le bienvenu.<br/>— Et pourtant, je suis invité par l’un de vos nouveaux nez.<br/>— Rina Swelops ? J’aurais dû me douter que c’était elle. Elle te dévorait des yeux quand elle arrivée à l'ASFO. Elle va apporter beaucoup à notre maison, elle est talentueuse. Il fait une pause et expire la fumée. Même si, ça aurait dû être toi à sa place.</p><p>Harry ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais l’entrée de Kate dans la pièce les interrompt</p><p>— Louis, on t’attend. Oh bonsoir, monsieur Styles.<br/>— De toute façon, j’allais m’en aller, je vous laisse. </p><p>Sans une phrase de plus, Harry quitte la pièce. Louis se demande s’il n’aurait pas dû le rattraper pour prolonger cette discussion. Il a eu l’impression qu’Harry avait des choses à lui dire. Mais apparemment, ça ne sera pas pour ce soir. Kate reste en retrait laissant Louis finir sa cigarette. Les deux repartent vers la salle principale en silence. D'un geste tendre, Kate attrape le bras de Louis. Un geste anodin qui pourrait laisser croire beaucoup de choses. </p><p>— Je ne savais pas qu’il était là. <br/>— Moi non plus… Est ce que tu pourrais éviter d’en parler à mon père ? Il risquerait de faire une crise de nerf. <br/>— Promis, je ne dirai rien. Mais en contrepartie de quelque chose. <br/>— Tu me fais du chantage ? S'indigne faussement Louis. <br/>— En quelque sorte. Accepte un dîner avec moi et après on avisera. Elle lâche son bras pour rejoindre la salle. <br/>— Tu sais que j'aurais de toute façon accepté de dîner avec toi. Il lui lance avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule. </p><p> </p><p>Quand Louis rejoint sa place, il regarde à travers la salle mais ne voit pas Harry. Il a dû partir. Comme d'habitude. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La présentation attendue des nouveaux parfums de la maison Hélion a fait pas mal parler dans la presse. Même si les journalistes avaient été interdit, une énorme publicité a été faite pour les invités eux-mêmes. Ce petit avant goût a eu l'air de ravir tout le monde. Aristide le premier. Les parfums devraient sortir avant la période estivale en même temps que l'afflux des nombreux touristes qui viennent dans la région. Un coup de pub excellent pour la marque. Même si Louis a un regard extérieur à la situation, il ne cache pas sa fierté en voyant l'entreprise familiale réussir. Il décide de profiter des quelques moments ici pour se rendre utile. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'accorde un jour de repos. Il a du mal à se dire qu'il y a 48 heures, il était encore dans un avion qui le ramenait en France alors qu'il venait de passer un an en Amérique du Sud. Le temps passe si vite. </p><p>Installé sur la terrasse, il observe tous les designs prévus pour les parfums. Une dizaine de croquis de flacons ont été proposés par différentes entreprises pour un seul et même parfum. Pour cette collection exceptionnelle, tous les détails ne sont pas à laisser au hasard, c'est pour ça que Kate lui a demandé de l'aide pour décider. Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire… Il passe toute la matinée à revoir chaque projet avant d’abandonner, pour profiter quelques instants la vue depuis la terrasse. Il n’a pas eu le temps de l’observer les jours derniers, trop absorbé par son retour et les préparatifs. Pas le temps d’admirer longtemps que trois petites têtes blondes lui sautent dessus.</p><p>— LOU !!!</p><p>Louis est assailli sous une une myriade de questions, de bisous et de câlins. Il finit par calmer les trois petits monstres en les reposant par terre. </p><p>— Vous avez pas perdus de votre énergie tous les trois ! <br/>— Mais personne ne nous a dit que tu revenais. <br/>— Même moman elle le savait pas !<br/>— T’as vu, elle m’a acheté une robe. Elle est zolie hein !<br/>— Aurianne, Paul et Henry, vous pourriez laisser votre frère tranquille ? On a préparé des gâteaux en cuisine.</p><p>Le mot magique. Comme des ressorts, les trois petits monstres partent aussi vite qu’ils sont arrivés pour rejoindre les cuisines, retrouver l’objet de leur convoitise. Louis prend le temps de se relever de sa chaise. Heureusement, aucune fiche n’a été perdu ou s’est envolée. Pénélope Hélion s’approche timidement de son fils. La silhouette élancée et fine de sa mère est restée la même. Elle dépose ses affaires sur la table et s’installe aux côtés de Louis.</p><p>— Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré.<br/>— Si tu étais plus souvent à la maison, tu l’aurais su. Je suis là depuis deux jours quand même.</p><p>Un vent froid souffle sur la terrasse. Apparemment, les tensions du passé ne s’effacent pas aussi vite, même après deux ans de voyage. </p><p>— J'avais des choses à faire sur Nice et puis, les triplés avaient envie de quitter un peu le domaine. L'ambiance est particulière en ce moment tu sais…<br/>— Tu as toujours des bonnes raisons de toute façon. Quand c'est pas pour retrouver ton amant numéro 4 ou juste pour profiter des derniers sous de papa. <br/>— Louis ! <br/>— Arrête de te trouver des excuses et au moins assume. Tu n'étais même pas là pour le discours de Charlotte. Tu crois que ça, c'est être quelqu'un de bien ? </p><p>Sur cette phrase, Louis quitte la terrasse, agacé. Ce qui l'énerve encore plus c'est que Pénélope n'a rien dit. Elle n'a même pas tenté de se défendre, parce qu'elle sait que son fils a en partie raison. Alors, le silence est en quelque sorte sa réponse. <br/>Louis décide partir un peu hors du domaine. Le retour de sa mère a rendu l'ambiance lourde, pesante. Il préfère s'échapper. Cette fois ci, la Mustang restera au garage. Le ciel est menaçant ce matin. Les nuages qui viennent de la mer annonce un orage futur. Les premiers du printemps. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se couvrir un minimum. Grasse n'est pas si loin à pieds. Et puis, il est habitué à marcher maintenant. Il a passé parfois des jours entiers, avec un sac à dos et la tente à marcher sur des chemins escarpés à flanc de montagne ou dans la mangrove humide. Ce n'est pas quelques heures de marche qui vont le crever. </p><p> </p><p>Le centre ville est plus agité que d'habitude, c'est ce que Louis remarque en premier. Les terrasses des cafés et des bars sont déjà remplies à cette heure. Louis en profite pour passer dans le centre historique. Les souvenirs lui reviennent : les heures entières à courir dans les rues pavées et étroite avec Calvin et Lisandro pendant que son père travaillait à l'usine au bout de la rue Marcel Journet. Les moments passés au soleil sur le Cours Honoré Cresp à observer les jolies touristes aux sourires émerveillées. Ou encore les nombreux moments heureux comme les baptêmes, les mariages ou les moments plus tristes à la cathédrale Notre Dame du Puy. Grasse lui manque parfois, mais il trouve toujours un moyen de fuir. La tranquillité que lui apporte cette ville quand il revient, finit toujours par s'étioler donc il repart pour retrouver d'autre chose. Louis se pose quelques instants  à l'un des cafés près du Cours Honoré Cresp</p><p> </p><p>Assis à la terrasse d'un café, profitant des rayons de soleil des cheveux bruns attirent son attention. Bien décidé de discuter un peu, surtout continuer la discussion coupée par l’arrivée de Kate, l’autre fois.  Harry a un air très sérieux à feuilleter un magazine de manière très assidue, ses lunettes de soleil bien enfoncées sur le nez. Décidément, il ne quitte jamais cet air sérieux et coincé ? Souffle Louis avant de s’approcher de la petite table.</p><p>— Je ne savais pas que les potins mondains t’intéressaient autant. </p><p>Ledit Harry sursaute et range à la hâte son magazine. Louis prend place à ses côtés et sort son paquet de cigarettes. </p><p>- Qu’est ce que tu fais ici Louis ? Harry se racle la gorge.<br/>- Je passais dans le coin et je voulais savoir si Grasse avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours aussi belle, élégante. <br/>- Oui enfin, on voit que tu n'es pas venu depuis longtemps. Les rejets des usines de parfums de ton père transforment les rues de Grasse en poubelle géante en été. L'odeur y est irrespirable. </p><p>Les mélanges des essences sont parfois très forts et apportent des odeurs nauséabondes dans les rues de Grasse. Louis se souvient encore passer dans les rues proches des usines de son père et de se boucher le nez. Alors, il se demandait pourquoi cette odeur aussi prenante sortait d'une usine de parfum. Puis, il s'est habitué à ces odeurs aussi fortes, parfois écoeurantes. Louis se retient de lancer une réplique un peu sarcastique mais préfère ne rien dire. Harry a toujours été très susceptible. Un peu trop selon Louis qui adorait le taquiner. </p><p>— Serveur ! Deux cafés s'il vous plaît. <br/>— Je ne bois pas de café en dehors du boulot. Ça sera de l'eau pour moi.<br/>— Ah oui, c'est vrai désolé. Alors un café et un verre de limonade. Rectifie Louis au serveur. </p><p>Le silence s'installe entre eux. Louis perçoit très vite l'agacement d'Harry et pourtant, il n'a pas envie de partir. Il sort une cigarette de son paquet et s'apprête à l'allumer quand Harry lui hurle presque dessus. </p><p>— Je t'arrête tout de suite. Éloigne cette chose de moi et de mon nez. <br/>— Heureusement que je n'ai pas fini comme toi. Marmonne Louis en rangeant à contre coeur son paquet de cigarette. </p><p>Le serveur revient quelques minutes plus tard, un café fumant et un verre d'eau. Louis en profite pour détailler un peu Harry. Son corps d'enfant a disparu, pour laisser place à un visage anguleux, une belle musculature et un port de tête impérial.  Ses boucles sont plus courts mais plus définies. Quelque chose d'autre à changé. Peut être l'innocence du garçon qu'il a connu. </p><p>— J'ai appris que tu venais de revenir de voyage. C'était bien ? </p><p>Cette initiative de reprendre le fil de la discussion, étonne Louis. </p><p>— C’était si bien. Même maintenant, les mots me manquent pour décrire ce voyage qui m’a tellement appris personnellement. Et puis, c’est toujours un plaisir de découvrir d’autre monde, d’autre culture. Sans parler des autres parfums, c’est exaltant. <br/>— Lauren suivait avec une grande assiduité ton voyage, alors je suivais en quelque sorte ton voyage par procuration.<br/>— Tu aurais sûrement adoré venir. <br/>— Je n’aime pas voyager.</p><p>La réponse froide et très expéditive d’Harry, fait vite comprendre à Louis que parler du passé met mal à l’aise à Harry. Le bouclé boit d’une traite son verre et se lève.</p><p>— Je dois y aller, merci pour le verre. Tiens. Il tend à Louis, le montant exacte de sa consommation. <br/>— Garde ta monnaie, Harry. Tu ne me dois rien.<br/>— J’insiste.</p><p>Louis soupire et prend la monnaie. Quand Harry s’éloigne, il savoure enfin sa cigarette.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction qui me tenait à cœur. Elle m'est venue en allant à Grasse cet été. Je suis tombée sous le charme de cette ville qui est vraiment magnifique. Sans parler de son histoire mais aussi de des parfums !! Et c'est avec la visite de Fragonard et de Gallimard que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction qui se passera principalement dans le sud de la France. Quelques points importants :</p><p>- Ça sera une fiction relativement courte (pas plus de 15 chapitres, enfin j'espère...)</p><p>- Une fiction qui comportera sûrement des lemons. Ils ne seront pas forcément détaillés.</p><p>- Il y aura peut être des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe ou des mots oubliés. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler dans les commentaires, pour que je corrige au plus vite.</p><p>- je compte pour toutes les personnes qui ont Twitter à réagir sur le #SensoryFic.<br/>Vos retours me feraient plaisir !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>